


use the sleeves of my sweater

by WonderTwinC



Series: the crook and the assassin [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 1x07, Episode Tag, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6174139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderTwinC/pseuds/WonderTwinC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene from 1x07, in which Snart offers Sara his jacket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	use the sleeves of my sweater

“You’re freezing,” Leonard grumbled, teeth chattering as he spoke. He watched as Sara paced back and forth in front of him, rubbing her trembling hands over her arms to try and create some sort of heat. There was frost on her face, patches here and there, forming on her eyebrows and eyelashes. If possible, her teeth were chattering even more than his. 

She kept pacing back and forth, eyes on the ground. “I’m f-fine,” she replied. Her body trembled violently, muscles locking for a moment from the chill.

Leonard frowned. “C-come here,” he grunted, flexing his fingers to ease the ache of his joints before he started shrugging out of his jacket.

Sara continued to move back and forth, glancing up at him as she shivered. “W-What are you doing?”

“I said co-come here,” Leonard repeated. He narrowed his eyes when Sara ignored him, another cold chill causing her entire body to shake. Frustration welled in his chest. “S-Sara.”

That captured her attention. She stopped just in front of him, her hands still rubbing against her arms, but in smaller movements. While he was cold, she was downright freezing in her thin shirt that didn’t completely cover her arms. 

He held the jacket in her direction. 

She frowned. “I c-can’t-”

“C-come on,” he replied. “Like you s-said, t-this is just a d-day at the beach f-for me.”

When she continued to frown Leonard almost put the jacket back on, content to let her freeze if that’s what she wanted. After a moment, however, the frown left her face as she offered him a jerky nod and stepped forward. 

He offered Sara the jacket once more, helping her slip into it when she moved to sit down beside him. She tugged the too large jacket tight around her, crossing her arms over her chest as she pulled her legs up to her stomach. 

“T-thank you,” she muttered. Leonard nodded in silence. She leaned into his side, huffing out a quiet, uneven breath.  

If he had to pick a way to die, he thought as she leaned her head against his shoulder, this wouldn’t be the worst.


End file.
